We Need A Girl
by Crimson Megane
Summary: "Aku berharap duda-duda di Akatsuki itu segera dapat istri." Hinata x Akatsuki slight PeinKonan. R&R? Happy Reading!
1. Akatsuki's Mission

A/N: Karena banyak yang minta fanfic ini dilanjutkan maka saya re-publish di akun ini. Akun Crimson Fruit tidak bisa dibuka lagi ;_; lupa passwordnya.

Fanfic Abal Re-Publish!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, dll**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **We Need A Girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: AKATSUKI'S MISSION**

Hinata Hyuuga.

Seperti biasa, kunoichi cantik itu akan menampakkan diri di lapangan tempat tim 7 berlatih. Ia akan bersembunyi di balik pohon saat orang itu datang, lalu memperhatikannya sampai orang itu pulang. Ia tidak peduli orang itu menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak. Ia sudah puas hanya dengan bisa melihat orang tersebut.

Naruto Uzumaki seharusnya beruntung karena memiliki penggemar manis seperti Hinata. Sayangnya, pria itu tidak pernah menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Pandangannya tertutup oleh sesosok gadis tsundere berambut pink pujaannya. Sakura Haruno, telah menghalangi usaha seorang Hyuuga Hinata untuk mendekati pria yang telah dicintainya selama enam belas tahun.

Hal itu adalah kesimpulan awal. Semenjak insiden itu, Hinata tau, kalau sebenarnya Sakura tidaklah salah. Ia yang salah. Ia salah dengan mencintai seorang pria yang salah. Naruto tidak mencintainya. Dan hal itu adalah satu kesalahan besar dalam hidup kunoichi Hyuuga yang satu ini.

Sekarang, Hinata datang tidak lagi untuk Naruto.

Gadis itu duduk di bawah pohon. Menunggu seseorang yang ia temui kemarin malam. Orang itu berjanji padanya akan datang. Entah kapan, yang pasti hari ini. Hinata percaya pada pria itu. Pria yang bahkan wajahnya tak ia ketahui karena tertutup oleh topeng.

Waktu masih menunjukkan ciri-ciri pagi hari. Sinar matahari masih bersahabat. Hinata duduk ditemani sekotak bento. Biasanya itu untuk Naruto. Namun mulai hari ini, Naruto tidak pantas lagi mendapatkan bento dari gadis manis itu. Telah ada pemilik lain dari bento itu. Dan orang itu ...

"Hinata-chan!" seru seseorang dari semak-semak di samping Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia mendapati seorang pria dengan topeng bewarna orange menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu keluar dari semak-semak dan langsung disambut ceria oleh Hinata. "Kau datang."

Mereka berdua pindah lokasi. Hinata duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari batang pohon yang sudah ditebang sementara pria dengan topeng aneh itu duduk di bawahnya seperti seorang anak kecil. "Aku bawakan bento yang kau minta, Tobi-kun." Hinata tersenyum manis padanya.

"Arigatou, nee-chan~!" Pria itu lantas bangkit, mencium pipi kanan Hinata tanpa izin dan mengambil kotak bento itu dari pangkuan Hinata. Hinata keheranan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia merasa kalau pria di hadapannya masih mengenakan topeng namun ia yakin kalau sesuatu yang basah dan lembut-lah yang menyentuh permukaan pipinya tadi.

"Ka-kau melepas topengmu?" tanyanya kemudian. Matanya tak lepas memandang pria yang tengah menyantap bento-nya dengan lahap itu.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Pria itu bertanya balik. Wajahnya mendongak demi memandang wajah manis Hinata yang masih memerah. Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, pria itu menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. Wajah Hinata selalu sukses membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana cara kau makan? Atau me-menciumku tadi? A-Apa kau melepas topengmu?"

Hinata mendadak gugup setengah mati. Rasanya Tobi memandangnya terlalu intens dari balik topeng oranye aneh itu. Ia mulai memainkan jarinya. Kepalanya menunduk, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menyatakan cinta pada pria pujaannya.

"Kekeke," sekonyong-konyong pria di hadapannya terkekeh kecil, "tentu saja aku membuka topengku."

"Oh." Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ia mulai berpikir tentang wajah di balik topeng itu. Kemarin malam mereka bertemu, di kegelapan, saat Hinata sedang patah hati. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berbincang sedikit. Hinata tidak sempat berpikir tentang bagaimana wajah asli lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya berharap bisa bicara lebih banyak dengan pria bernama Tobi itu.

"Apa kau-" Hinata berusaha bicara lagi, namun Tobi memotong ucapannya. Pria itu berdiri, tersenyum. "Bento-mu enak, Hinata-nee-chan," ucapnya. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang jubahnya yang sedikit kotor karena ia duduki tadi. Hinata duduk memperhatikan. Sedikit curiga kalau pria itu akan meninggalkannya.

Dan, benar saja. "Aku pulang dulu." Ia berbalik, bersiap pergi. Lalu ia menoleh, "Terimakasih sarapannya."

"Apa?" Hinata ikut berdiri. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menarik baju kaos yang dipakai Tobi. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dan langsung menunduk. Jari-jarinya ia tautkan kembali. "Ma-maaf."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Hinata. Kepalanya mendongak tiba-tiba. Tobi mengangguk. "Ya. Aku harus kembali."

Hinata belum menyerah. Ia butuh teman. "Ke mana? Kita baru saja bertemu ..."

"Ke ... Markas. Aku ada rapat. Maafkan aku, nee-chan!" Tobi segera melesat pergi. Hinata tidak lagi mengejar. Tobi punya kehidupan sendiri, pikirnya. Gadis itu pun membereskan kotak bento-nya. Ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang telah Tobi perbuat padanya tadi.

Siang menjelang. Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Memang, pertemuan tadi itu singkat. Tapi ia merasa sangat senang bisa berbicara lagi dengan pria bertopeng itu. Ia berharap besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi, Tobi akan tetap menjadi teman bicaranya.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, lama sekali anak itu, un!" Pria berambut kuning itu melepas topinya. Kemudian melemparkannya ke belakang seolah topi itu hanyalah sebuah sampah yang tidak berguna. Ia lantas memutuskan untuk duduk di tanah. Sudah cukup lama ia berdiri untuk menunggu orang itu. Menunggu memang tidak pernah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Nama pria itu Deidara. Ia sedang ditugaskan ketua geng-nya dalam sebuah misi bersama partner sehidup semati-nya. Saat ini partnernya itu sedang menjalankan tugas. Pria berambut kuning itu yakin partner idiot-nya masih bisa menjalankan misi seorang diri. Namun tak disangkanya hal itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ia menggerutu kembali. "Dasar sialan!"

Dengan gusar Deidara menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia akan pulang ke markas jika saja suara partner-nya itu tidak mengusiknya.

"Deidara-senpai~!" Suara itu terdengar dari balik punggung Deidara. Sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup keras. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang pemilik marah dan berteriak keras-keras pada pria ceria bertopeng yang merupakan partner-nya itu.

"KAU INI LAMA SEKALI, BOCAH!"

Satu jitakan keras mengenai kepala berambut spike milik Tobi. Pria itu hanya ber-aduh ria sebagai balasan. Deidara menatapnya kesal. Ia menarik topi milik Tobi dan memakaikannya di kepalanya sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, senpai~?" Tobi memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia pasrah saja saat partner-nya itu tidak menjawab melainkan pergi meninggalkannya dengan berjalan jauh di depannya. Sambil berteriak kecil, pria itu berlari menyusul partnernya dan meminta agar topinya dikembalikan.

"Se-senpai, apa kau marah padaku?" Tobi yang berhasil menyusul langsung bertanya dengan cemas. Namun Deidara tetap tidak mau menyahut. Karena benar-benar penasaran, Tobi berusaha menarik perhatian Deidara dengan menarik topinya dari kepalanya. Spontan, Deidara menjerit dan berlari mengejar Tobi.

"Kembalikan topiku, Tobi busuk!" seru Deidara marah. Tobi menyahut santai. "Aku tau kau sayang pada rambutmu, senpai. Tapi aku juga butuh perhatian. Berikan aku jawaban, apa kau marah padaku?"

Deidara tidak tau harus apa, tapi ia merasa sangat kesal menghadapai ke-idiot-an partnernya. Akhirnya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "TENTU SAJA BOCAH! KAU SUDAH GAGALKAN MISI INI, UN!"

Tobi tidak mengerti. Tapi ia berterimakasih pada senpai-nya karena sudah mau menjawab. Saat ia mengembalikan topi yang sebenarnya miliknya itu, Deidara kembali menghadiahinya dengan sebuah jitakan keras.

"Wadaww!"

"Bocah! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, un," ucap Deidara saat hampir berhasil mengontrol emosinya, "Pein menyuruh kita membawa pulang seorang gadis, un. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun gadis yang mengikutmu saat kau kembali tadi. Kau idiot! Pasti tidak ada gadis yang mau denganmu, un. Seharusnya aku saja yang bertugas. Sialan!"

"Senpai, jangan remehkan aku!" Tobi berusaha membela diri. Ia menatap Deidara dengan serius. Mulutnya berkoar, mulai bercerita.

"Aku kenal seorang gadis. Ia sangat manis. Ia juga pandai memasak. Bento-nya sangat enak. Aku tidak ingin membawa gadis itu ke markas. Aku takut kalian akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Huh?" Deidara mendengarkan; setengah tidak percaya.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Kemarin ia menangis. Jadi aku memeluknya dan ia tidak keberatan. Aku tidak tau apakah ia tau bahwa aku ini anggota Akatsuki atau bukan. Ia tidak terlihat takut padaku, berarti ia belum tau. Tadi pagi aku menepati janjiku untuk menemuinya. Ia sangat baik, itu membuatku tak tega untuk membawanya ke Akatsuki."

"Sial kau, un. Jangan menikmati sesuatu seorang diri! Kau harus bawa dia ke sini, sekarang!" perintah Deidara. Tobi menggeleng. Jelas saja pria itu akan menolak untuk membagi Hinata-nya dengan orang lain. Untuk Deidara saja ia tidak sudi, apalagi untuk Akatsuki.

"Tidak mau. Hinata hanya milikku. Kalau untuk Akatsuki, aku akan carikan gadis lain!"

"Tidak boleh begitu!"

"Tentu saja boleh! Siapa bilang tidak!"

"Aku! Akan kuadukan ke Pein kalau kau tidak mau menunjukkan tempat tinggal gadis itu padaku, un."

"Jangan! Kumohon, senpai, mengertilah. Kau sendiri pasti tidak mau membagi gadismu pada orang lain, kan?"

"Aku mau, un."

"Benarkah?"

"Tunjukkan sekarang, Tobi, un ..." ucap Deidara dengan geram. Akhirnya hati Tobi luluh.

Lalu dengan berat hati, Tobi menuntun Deidara ke rumah Hyuuga. Mereka kembali ke Konoha dan akan pulang jika Hinata sudah berada dalam genggaman mereka.

'Maafkan Tobi, nee-chan. Kau harus pulang dengan kami.'

.

.

.

Konoha semakin ramai seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke kediamannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling di pasar Konoha yang akan tutup sebentar lagi. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menemukan barang yang dicarinya dalam waktu singkat.

"Semoga toko ikan belum tutup. Aku harus segera ke sana," gumam Hinata. Ia melompati atap-atap pasar demi mencapai tempat yang ditujunya dengan lebih cepat. Saat mencapai toko ikan, ia harus menerima kekecewaan karena toko tersebut baru saja tutup.

"Apa tidak bisa buka sebentar lagi, Paman?" Hinata berusaha menawar pada sang pemilik toko. Namun ia tetap gagal. "Maaf, Nak. Kembalilah besok. Istri saya sedang sakit parah, saya harus segera kembali ke rumah."

Selesai mengatakan itu, bapak pemilik toko pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Gadis itu tertelan keramaian. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah tidak tampak lagi di antara lautan manusia tersebut. Hinata pulang, dengan kotak bento yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat ... Ah, sudahlah, kasihan pemilik toko itu dan istrinya," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang nyaman dan terlindung dari terik matahari. Hari ini udara cukup panas. Jaket tebalnya lumayan menambah kegerahannya.

"Apa kubuka saja?" Gadis itu bergumam kecil. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. "Sebaiknya tidak usah."

Hinata melompat lebih cepat. Rasanya ada orang yang tengah mengikutinya. Sedikit rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. Ia hampir mencapai rumah, dan ia akan aman. Namun ia merasa orang itu belum berhenti juga. Pikitan Hinata mulai kacau, ia berkeringat dingin.

'To-tolong aku ...'

Sedetik setelah ia mengucapkan hal itu dalam hati, ia merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu refleks berteriak.

"AAAAAA!"

Brugh.

"Ne-nee-chan?"

.

.

.

Deidara dan Tobi berjongkok mengelilingi tubuh seorang gadis yang terbaring kaku di atas atap. Mereka tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Deidara tak berhenti memandangi gadis itu. Rasanya baru sekali ini ia melihat gadis secantik itu. Sementara Tobi terlihat gugup, ia lah yang membuat gadis itu pingsan!

"Tobi, seleramu benar-benar bagus, un. Aku yakin anggota Akatsuki yang lain akan senang dengan kedatangan gadis ini," tukas Deidara takjub. Ia mulai berani menyentuh Hinata sekarang. Tangannya ia ulur untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata yang chubby. Tobi melihatnya dan cepat-cepat disingkirkannya tangan Deidara.

"Jangan sentuh nee-chan!" serunya. Deidara tersenyum meremehkan. "Kenapa, un? Kau cemburu?"

Tobi mengeryitkan kening. Sesaat kemudian ia menghiraukan Deidara dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas pundaknya. Deidara diam memperhatikan. Ia kira ini sudah waktunya untuk gadis itu untuk di bawa ke markas mereka.

"Kita bawa dia sekarang, un?" tanya Deidara. Tobi mengangguk ragu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Dalam hatinya, sekali lagi ia mengutarakan maaf.

Maaf sudah menculikmu, Nee-chan. Maaf aku harus membawamu ke Akatsuki.

.

.

.

"Di mana Hinata?" Hyuuga Neji berjalan mengelilingi mansion-nya sambil terus menanyai para pelayannya. Sekarang waktu sudah menujukkan pukul dua siang dan Hinata masih belum pulang. Biasanya gadis itu sudah tiba di rumah sebelum jam satu. Neji tentu saja khawatir akan keterlambatan ini.

"Kami tidak melihatnya, Neji-sama." Semua jawaban dari pelayan rumah Hyuuga terdengar sama di telinga Neji. Pria itu tidak tahan lagi dan berusaha untuk mencari sendiri di luar. Ia akan pergi bertanya pada Shino dan Kiba. Kalau perlu, pada Naruto.

Di luar terik. Namun Neji tidak mau berhenti mencari adik sepupunya. Ia bisa dibantai Hyuuga Hiashi kalau sampai Hinata tidak menampakkan diri di acara makan malam. Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa, Neji mengorbankan sedikit waktu dan tenaganya demi mencari gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga sore. Deidara dan Tobi akhirnya tiba di markas mereka. Kisame yang menyambut. Kebetulan pria itu sedang kurang kerjaan sehingga bisa menjadi sasaran empuk untuk membantu mereka membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka berupa tas seberat lima kilo.

"Sialan! Biarkan saja aku membawa gadis itu!" Permintaan Kisame diabaikan. Deidara dan Tobi melenggang masuk ke dalam markas. Sesampainya di sana, Tobi menidurkan tubuh Hinata di atas sofa dan Deidara merapikan kakinya. Kegiatan itu disaksikan oleh Sasori yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Siapa? Perempuan yang diminta Pein?" tanyanya memastikan. Deidara mengangguk mantap. "Ya, un. Cantik bukan?" ucapnya pamer. Padahal gadis itu bukan miliknya. Sasori memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Terserahlah." Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, tidak peduli. Deidara langsung mencibirnya. "Dasar sok cool, un!"

Kepala Sasori muncul dari balik pintu. "Apa katamu, Pirang?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada," jawab Deidara ketus. Ia ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kini tinggallah Tobi dan Hinata di ruang tengah. Sasori sudah masuk sepenuhnya dalam kamarnya.

"Ughh, apa yang harus kulakukan?" pikirnya. Kembali keringat dingin mengucur. Ia pun lari ke dapur. Sekedar mengambil minum untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang di ruang tengah hanya ada Hinata. Gadis itu masih pingsan; kaget akibat insiden tadi. Tobi tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang saat ia sedang merasa amat takut. Namun sebenarnya gadis itu tidak tau siapa yang memeluknya tadi. Tobi gugup karena ia kira Hinata pingsan akibat perbuatannya.

Beberapa detik dilalui Hinata di ruang pengap itu. Tidak ada AC, tidak ada kipas angin. Sedikit banyak Hinata mulai berkeringat. Berterimakasihlah pada jaket Hinata. Jaket itu tidak akan pernah tembus pandang meskipun terkena banyak air. Hinata akan tinggal sendiri di markas ini. Ia akan tinggal sendiri sebagai seorang wanita.

Berbahaya? Oh, tentu saja.

Pein menginginkan seorang gadis dalam markasnya. Konan-nya telah pergi. Tidak akan ada lagi perempuan yang akan mengurusi markas itu kalau ia pergi. Karena itulah Hinata ada di sini. Sebenarnya ini hanya nasib buruk Hinata saja. Ia lah yang terpilih untuk tinggal di markas serba kekurangan ini. Semoga dengan ada dirinya, markas ini bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Dan semoga, dengan ada dirinya, para lelaki di sini tidak akan menjadi perjaka tua.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Hyuuga Hinata

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, dll**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **We Need A Girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: HYUUGA HINATA**

Sudah hampir dua jam pria itu mencari adik sepupunya yang diketahui pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga sejak pagi tadi. Pria bernama Neji Hyuuga tersebut sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk menemukan Hinata. Byakugan sudah beberapa kali dicobanya, ia pun sudah bertanya pada seluruh penduduk Konoha. Namun tetap saja, sama sekali tidak ada kesaksian.

Neji terduduk di salah satu atap rumah warga. Ia kelelahan. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit. Cakrawala itu sudah bewarna jingga, sudah sore. Hampir mendekati waktu makan malam. Dan, Hinata masih belum juga ditemukan? Heck, bisa-bisa ia diusir oleh Hiashi dari kediaman Hyuuga malam ini juga.

Neji berdiri lemah tak lama kemudian. Ia hampir saja putus harapan. Tidak biasanya Hinata menghilang seperti ini. Ia gadis yang patuh dan selalu memberi kabar kalau ia ada urusan di tempat lain.

Menghela nafas, Neji berusaha mencari lebih banyak lagi informasi. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan beberapa temannya dan teman Hinata untuk mencari gadis Hyuuga itu. Neji sama sekali tidak menganggap Hinata sebagai suatu hal yang menyebalkan ataupun merepotkan. Ia justru sangat khawatir pada adik sepupunya itu. Semua itu karena ...

Oh tentu saja karena ia sangat, sangat menyayangi Hinata.

Dan ia tidak mau apapun yang buruk terjadi lagi pada adik sepupunya itu. Gadis itu baru saja mengalami putus cinta. Neji tau hal itu sangat menyakiti hati Hinata. Ia tidak ingin ada hal lain lagi yang dapat menyakiti gadis itu.

Ia sudah cukup resah saat mendengar Hinata menangis keras di kamarnya. Saat itu ayahnya tidak ada, jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Dan ia lupa kalau masih ada Neji, pria yang selalu diam-diam memperhatikannya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau Neji mati-matian menahan rasa inginnya untuk masuk ke kamar Hinata, dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Hinata juga tidak tahu saat pria itu lalu melenggang pergi ketika mendengar dirinya tidak lagi menangis. Pria itu tidak tahu, kalau ada orang lain yang telah membuat adik sepupu tersayangnya itu tenang.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, membuat Neji makin ingin untuk menemukan Hinata secepat mungkin. Hinata harus hadir malam ini, untuk menyambut ayahnya yang telah berhasil pulang selamat dari misi besar kelas S.

Neji bergerak lagi, lebih gesit dari sebelumnya. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau Hinata telah pergi dari Konoha. Dan dengan bermodalkan perasaan itu, ia pergi menuju kantor Hokage. Sekedar bertanya, juga melapor.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga-san? Maaf, tapi Godaime tidak ada di ruangan ..." ucap wanita berambut pendek itu lembut. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepala seekor babi dalam pelukannya sambil tersenyum minta maaf pada pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Namun Neji tidak mau mengerti. "Tapi ini penting."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shizune sambil mengerutkan kening. Wajah Neji tampak gusar sekali, membuat ia sedikit penasaran dan juga khawatir.

"Hinata Hyuuga ... hilang."

Ucapan yang langsung to the point itu membuat Shizune sedikit membelalakkan matanya. "A-Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Neji menghela nafasnya. Menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, Shizune-san. Dia belum pulang sejak siang tadi."

"Hah! Hyuuga-san mengagetkanku saja. Bagaimana kamu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata hilang kalau begitu?" Shizune berkacak pinggang, Tonton dipegangnya hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Gantian Neji yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bagaimana bisa? Hinata selalu pulang tepat waktu, Shizune-san. Kalau ia akan pergi ia akan bilang padaku, atau tidak, pada pelayan rumah." Neji menjelaskan. Namun Shizune masih belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Seorang Ninja tidak mungkin tersesat, Hyuuga-san ..."

"Aku bilang Hinata menghilang. Bukan tersesat."

"Hyuuga-san, dengarkan aku. Kalau Hinata-san menghilang, berarti dia kehilangan arah untuk kembali ke Konoha, bukan begitu? Aku yakin dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan jalan pulang dengan Byakugan-nya. Mungkin saja ia sedang misi, kau tak perlu khawatir," ucap Shizune.

"Misi, ya? Kapan Tsunade-sama memberinya misi kalau begitu?" tanya Neji, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan penasaran. Nada sarkatis dalam suaranya membuat Shizune berang sendiri.

"Mungkin ... Pagi tadi, sekitar jam sepuluh ..."

"Hinata meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga pukul sepuluh, beralasan akan ke tempat latihan tim tujuh," gumam Neji sambil berpikir keras. "Apa ia berbohong padaku?"

Shizune mengangkat bahu, "Rasanya tidak mungkin seorang heiress sepertinya akan berbohong hanya karena sebuah misi."

"Tsk. Kalau begitu Hinata benar-benar hilang?" Suara Neji terdengar agak marah. Ia menatap Shizune yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. "B-Belum tentu, Hyuuga-san, tenanglah sedikit."

Shizune memaksakan senyumnya untuk menenangkan Hyuuga Neji. Ia tahu pria itu sangat khawatir tentang kondisi adik sepupunya, begitupun juga dia. Ia takut kalau memang dugaan Neji benar, Hyuuga Hinata menghilang. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa kejadiannya akan sama seperti kejadian Uchiha Sasuke?

Neji menahan kesal. 'Lalu?"

"Mungkin, kita bisa menge-check buku misi Godaime-sama?"

Neji terdiam. Apa ini akan memakan waktunya? Tapi ia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

Ruangan Godaime-sama dibuka dengan mudah oleh Shizune. Ia punya kunci cadangan yang dipercayakan Tsunade untuknya. Kini wanita itu sedang membolak-balikkan lembaran buku misi milik Hokage, bersama dengan Neji.

"Ini misi yang kemarin ... Untuk Inuzuka Kiba. Kemarin memang Kiba datang ke mari."

"Oh, lalu?"

"Misi untuk pagi ini ... Err," ucap Shizune agak ragu, membalikkan lagi lembaran buku yang tebal itu. "Tidak ada ..."

"Nah." Neji memainkan suaranya. "Ia benar-benar menghilang."

"Kau harus melapor setelah kasus ini sudah lebih dari 24 jam, Hyuuga-san."

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata sudah disiksa, bahkan dibunuh?!" geram Neji.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, Hyuuga-san!" pekik Shizune. "Bisa jadi Hinata sudah pulang sekarang. Makanya itu kubilang: kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan kehilangan seseorang seenak jidat, sesuai peraturan, harus sudah lebih dari 24 jam."

Neji diam mendengar ceramah singkat milik Shizune. Ia kemudian mendesah, kenapa bisa ia begitu heboh?

"Pulanglah dulu, Hyuuga-san ... Aku akan beritahu Godaime-sama nanti kalau beliau sudah pulang."

"Apa yang akan kauberitahu?"

"Neji melapor kalau Hyuuga Hinata menghilang."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Biar aku bisa tertawa nantinya kalau Hinata benar-benar ada di kediaman Hyuuga ... Aku akan berkata pada Godaime-sama ... 'Lalu ternyata Hinata ada di rumah, benar-benar tragis.'"

Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Neji. Ia menggeram tertahan, "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu, Shizune-san. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Shizune tersenyum, "Baiklah. Semoga Hinata-san memang ada di rumah."

Neji berjalan melewati Shizune, keluar dari ruangan Hokage melalui balkon. Saat itu ia baru sadar kalau di luar sudah hujan deras. Dari belakang tiba-tiba muncullah Shizune yang membawa-bawa mantel.

"Kau mau pulang basah kuyup atau ada pilihan lain?" tanya Shizune, menyodorkan mantel itu dengan alis terangkat. Neji tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

Sambil memakai mantel itu, ia berharap ucapan Shizune benar. Hinata memang sudah ada di rumah.

.

.

.

Malam tiba. Hujan semakin deras saja. Sekarang pukul tujuh, pas, dan suhu makin turun.

Di sebuah hutan yang memiliki udara paling dingin di Konoha-hi, terdapat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang lumayan besar. Rumah itu tampak gelap. Namun tidak terlalu gelap untuk tidak bisa dilihat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul sebuah cahaya dari rumah itu. Seseorang pasti menyalakan lampunya, dan bayangannya dapat ditemukan di jendela besar yang menemani pintu depan.

Seketika rumah itu terang benderang. Meskipun diterpa badai, rumah itu tetap terlihat nyaman. Orang tadi sudah tidak kelihatan karena jendela besar itu barusan ditutup dengan tirai rapat-rapat.

Rumah itu mempunyai ruang tamu yang besar, namun pengap. Jendela yang ada hanya beberapa, paling banyak ada di dekat pintu masuk. Namun angin dari sana tak bisa mencapai ruang tamu - membuat siapapun yang berada di sana akan merasa kepanasan, apalagi dengan tidak adanya barang elektronik yang bisa menyejukkan.

Dan sekarang, itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tengah terbaring pulas di atas sofa. Poninya basah, ia berkeringat banyak.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam gadis itu berada di sana, dan sama sekali belum membuka matanya. Ia pingsan sore tadi, lalu dibawa pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya ke tempat ini. Markas Akatsuki.

Ya. Rumah ini adalah markas Akatsuki. Bekas dari sebuah keluarga yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh kelompok lain. Mereka tinggal di sini kira-kira satu setengah tahun yang lalu, menggantikan markas terakhir mereka yang hanya berupa gua itu.

Sejak perang dengan Konoha, Akatsuki telah menghentikan niat mereka untuk mencari Bijuu. Tujuan mereka hampir tidak jelas, bahkan organisasi mereka nyaris bubar.

Nyaris. Karena satu bulan yang lalu seorang dari mereka telah keluar; anggota-anggota lain juga merasa ingin hengkang dari organisasi tersebut, mereka pikir organisasi ini tidak berguna lagi.

Namun satu hal penting membuat mereka tetap bersama, meskipun Konan, anggota mereka yang keluar itu sudah tidak akan lagi berada dengan mereka. Satu hal penting itu adalah - mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan berpisah. Mereka tidak akan menyalahkan Konan yang melanggar janji, meskipun ...

Meskipun mereka sadar, ketidakberadaan Konan telah membuat mereka kacau. Hanya dalam waktu sebulan, mereka sudah memberantakkan Akatsuki. Tidak ada yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Jubah Akatsuki mereka tidak ada yang membersihkan. Konan memang bukan pembantu - namun hanya dirinya lah yang dapat mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas itu dengan baik. Ia bukan hanya Ratu Kertas, namun ia Ratu Segalanya.

Dengan jutsu-nya yang unik, semuanya dapat ia lakukan dengan mudah. Betapa anggota Akatsuki merindukannya. Konan pergi hanya karena ia merasa kalau organisasi ini memang pantas bubar. Sekarang, bahkan Pein pun tak tahu ke mana ia pergi, mereka berharap Konan akan kembali, namun rasanya cukup tidak mungkin.

Lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu, saat semua anggota Akatsuki merasa frustasi karena tidak ada yang mengurus markas, Pein berhasil menemukan jalan keluar. Ia memerintahkan Deidara dan Tobi untuk mencari pengganti Konan.

Dan, dapatlah orang yang dicari. Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa. Terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Suara jam berdentang. Rumah itu cukup mewah untuk memiliki satu buah jam besar. Seseorang yang tadi menyalakan lampu, menghampiri gadis itu. Ia memakai topeng aneh berwarna oranye dan rambutnya acak-acakkan. Sudah jelas ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Pria itu duduk di hadapan sofa dengan kaki bersila. Jaraknya cukup dekat hingga ia bisa meraih tangan Hinata yang terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya. Mendadak pria itu membuka suara, memecah keheningan di malam hari.

"Nee-chan, kapan kau bangun?" tanya Tobi, nama pria itu. Dari lubang yang terdapat di topengnya, bisa dilihat ia sedang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Tentu saja ia masih merasa bersalah, ialah yang membuat gadis itu pingsan.

Keheningan melanda lagi. Meskipun di luar sana petir menyambar-nyambar, namun di dalam sini nyaris tidak kedengaran. Tentu saja karena ruang tamu ini punya jendela yang amat sedikit, juga terdapat karpet-karpet kedap suara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Tobi mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan. Ia mendapati Hidan, teman satu Akatsuki-nya, dengan tanpa baju atasan alias _topless_ , berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menguap lebar. Tampaknya pria itu baru bangun tidur. Sejak sore tadi, Tobi sama sekali belum melihatnya.

"Hidan-senpai ..." gumam Tobi. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Hinata saat ia melihat Hidan berjalan mendekat. Pria itu mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Petirnya mengerikan. Aku sampai terbangun," keluhnya.

Kini Hidan berdiri di samping Tobi. Ia melihat tangan Tobi yang tidak kosong. Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan suara. "Tangan siapa itu?" Hidan menulusuri tangan itu, lalu matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah terbaring di atas sofa.

"Ini ..." Baru saja Tobi hendak menjelaskan, Hidan berusaha menyelanya. "Ini cewek pengganti Konan, kan?! Kau berhasil mendapatkannya?!"

Suara sumringah itu tertangkap jelas di telinga Tobi. Seulas senyum miring terpampang di wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng.

Sebenarnya ia tidak suka melihat Hidan yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tertarik. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak merasa begini, Hinata dibawa ke mari untuk menjadi pengganti Konan ... bukan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Oh, apa yang ia pikirkan barusan? Aneh sekali!

Pria itu segera bangkit, melepaskan tangan Hinata perlahan. "Ya!" jawabnya dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. "Cantik, kan?!"

"Lebih cantik dari Konan," gumam pria itu. Tobi terkekeh-kekeh dibuatnya.

Petir menggelegar lagi, kali ini lebih keras dua kali lipat sehingga suaranya cukup jelas terdengar sampai di ruangan itu. Hidan mengumpat kasar. Tobi memalingkan wajahnya ke langit-langit. Di atas sana, tergantung sebuah lampu yang sedang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin dari arah depan.

Mendekati jam delapan, hujan masih belum reda juga. Malah semakin deras.

Sebuah pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini dari sana keluar seorang pria berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Deidara. Lima detik setelah pria itu, muncul lagi satu orang dari lantai atas. Ia menuruni tangga dengan wajahnya yang datar. Sepasang kantung mata terlihat jelas di sana.

Tobi dan Hidan sontak menoleh saat menyadari kalau ketua Akatsuki itu berada bersama dengan mereka sekarang. Dari wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan, mereka tahu kalau sang ketua belum tidur semenjak kemarin; pasti sibuk memikirkan Akatsuki dan ... Konan.

"Pein?" Hidan pertama kali buka suara. Deidara berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, Tobi dan Hidan; lalu berdiri di samping sofa tempat Hinata berbaring. Dan Pein, ketua mereka itu, berdiri sekitar satu meter di belakang sofa.

Pein menatap Tobi dan Deidara datar. Lalu beralih ke Hidan. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Mereka bertiga diam, mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Tak lama kemudian, Tobi telah menemukan apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia satu-satunya yang punya alibi - ugh, Hidan juga punya.

"Tobi sedang menjaga Hinata-nee-chan!" kata Tobi, yang kembali lagi pada sifat aslinya: menggunakan namanya sebagai kata ganti orang pertama, ia tetap menjaga nada ceria dalam suaranya. Seketika alis Pein naik, dan spontan bertanya, "Siapa itu Hinata?"

"Cewek ini namanya Hinata?" Hidan mendekat ke Tobi dalam gerakan yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatian, dan berbisik padanya. "Rasanya aku gak pernah dengar."

Tobi mendelik. "Hidan-senpai bodoh!" bisiknya balik.

Pein mengawasi mereka berdua, begitu juga dengan Deidara yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Hidan menggeram pada Tobi. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan berbicara pada sang Leader Akatsuki.

"Hinata itu ... cewek ini," ucap Hidan datar dan menunjuk ke sofa. Pein yang berada di bagian belakang sofa tentu tidak tahu apa yang berada di sana; ia malah mengira Hidan sedang memberitahunya kalau nama sofa itu adalah Hinata. Dalam kebingungan, ia hanya menaikkan alis.

Menyadari kalau Pein sama sekali tidak mengerti, Deidara mulai angkat bicara. "Err, Leader ... Dia ada di sini, un." Deidara turut menunjuk sofa.

Pein melangkah dalam diam, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong yang ada di jubah. Kini posisinya berada di samping Deidara, yakni di samping kiri sofa. Ia berusaha melihat apa yang ada di sofa tersebut. Helaian rambut ada di sana: panjang dan bewarna ungu kebiruan.

Dari rambut, pandangan Pein turun lagi ke wajah. Wajahnya putih, terlihat sangat lembut. Otak Pein mendadak membayangkan wajah itu dalam balutan darah. Oh, tidak - ia tidak sedang membayangkan.

Ia memang pernah lihat wajah itu berdarah.

Berdarah... karenanya.

Ia ingat sekarang - itu Hyuuga Hinata. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa mengenali wajah itu sebegitu cepat, sebegitu mudahnya. Wajah paling polos yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya.

Hinata, gadis lemah yang mengganggu pertarungannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto, kini berada di markas Akatsuki untuk menjadi pengganti Konan.

Pein diam. Ia tak bisa berkomentar. Namun ia terus bertanya: Kenapa dia?

Hening di ruangan itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba suhu rendah di sana terasa menusuk kulit.

"Tobi, Deidara, kembalikan dia ke Konoha."

Pein berucap, dingin. Ia menatap Tobi dengan pandangan menusuk, "Ia terlalu lemah."

 **To Be Continued**


	3. We Are Penculik!

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, dll**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **We Need A Girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: WE ARE PENCULIK!**

Suasana malam di kediaman Hyuuga seharusnya ceria pada saat ini, namun yang ada rupanya sebaliknya.

Neji telah bercerita tentang Hinata yang belum kembali ke rumah. Hiashi, sang ayah, hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Dari luar, pria itu memang tampak biasa saja dan wajahnya tetap garang - tapi jika yang melihat adalah Neji, Neji tahu kalau pamannya itu sedang khawatir.

Pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit, seharusnya makan malam yang dijanjikan sudah dimulai. Tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menyentuh makanannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka makan dengan tenang kalau tahu ada salah seorang dari mereka yang menghilang? Apalagi yang menghilang adalah putri dari sang kepala rumah.

Mereka tahu putri Hyuuga Hiashi, semua orang di kota tahu. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berambut indigo yang katanya ikut serta dalam perlawanan terhadap Pein. Satu-satunya gadis yang turun langsung untuk membantu sang Anak Ramalan, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiashi, beberapa saat yang lalu sangat bangga melihat putrinya yang selama ini ia anggap tidak berguna. Ia mulai membuka lagi sebelah matanya untuk Hinata, ia mulai menyayangi anaknya itu seperti ia menyayangi Hanabi. Dan ia sudah menetapkan bahwa penerus klan Hyuuga adalah dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun sekarang, ke mana gadis itu? Hiashi tidak percaya bahwa Hinata diculik, apalagi dibunuh. Ia yakin anaknya itu kuat - seperti ibunya.

Maka dari itu, Hiashi berkata lantang pada semua yang menghadiri perjamuan itu, "Sekarang, marilah kita makan. Hinata akan baik-baik saja dan segera pulang, ia akan kembali sepertiku - dalam keadaan selamat."

"Dan Neji," ucap Hiashi, dalam suara yang lebih pelan. "Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Neji membelalakkan matanya, seolah menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari ucapan Hiashi. Namun ia mengangguk, dan tersenyum, lalu makan bersama-sama dengan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Pairing(s):** Akatsuki x Hinata (yang jelek gak boleh ikut *ditonjok*), slight PeinKonan.

Satu persatu anggota Akatsuki akan dimunculkan, sabar, ya ^^ tapi tenang kok, yang jelek + puelit itu belakangan keluarnya *slapslapslap* #sayacumanbercanda (buktinya Kisame muncul di chapter satu *dor)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lemah.

Hinata Hyuuga menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia serasa mendapat mimpi buruk di ruangan dengan aura pekat menusuk itu. Perlahan, matanya terbuka. Semua orang di ruangan memperhatikannya, namun Pein satu-satunya yang mendelik tidak suka.

Tobi bergegas mengabaikan perintah Pein, dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Nee-chan ... Kau sadar!" seru Tobi dengan nada cerianya. Ia menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat dalam posisi minim. Kedua tangan Hinata ia genggam dan ditaruhnya di dekat dada.

Gadis itu pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan heran. "To-Tobi?"

"Ya, Tobi~!" sahut pria itu cepat sambil tersenyum lebar di balik topengnya.

"A-A-Apa ini? Aku... aku di mana?" Hinata menatap sekelilingnya dengan kurang leluasa. Langit-langit putih, lampu gantung yang bergoyang. Ia yakin ini bukan rumahnya. "Nee-chan di markas kami, markas Akatsuki."

"A-Akatsuki?!" Hinata kaget mendengar nama itu disebutkan, bukankah Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang kejam itu? Jadi, Tobi adalah anggota Akatsuki? Hinata hampir tidak mempercayainya.

"Cih! Tobi, berhenti bicara padanya." Pein menyela, menatap dengan pandangan menusuk ke arah Tobi. Tobi memalingkan wajahnya pada Leader Akatsuki itu, dan langsung menggeram perlahan saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang terlontar.

"Aku minta kau bawa dia pulang. Tapi berhubung dia sudah sadar, kukira ia bisa pulang sendiri."

"Leader!" Tobi berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa kesal. Perkataan Pein itu menusuk - lumayan menusuk.

"Kukira tidak ada yang salah dengan Hinata, un!" Deidara berteriak, membuat Tobi dan Hidan langsung menoleh padanya.

Hidan diam-diam berdecak kagum pada pria berambut kuning yang baru saja menggertak ketua Akatsuki itu. Selama ini Hidan hanya menganggapnya pria setengah pria (?) yang suka bermain bom, tapi tampaknya kali ini ia harus mengubah cara pandangnya.

"Lagipula, kau yang menyuruh kami untuk membawanya, kan, un?!" lanjut pria berambut pirang itu.

Pein, menatap Deidara dengan dingin, begitu juga tatapannya kepada Tobi dan Hinata. Ia kemudian berdecih kecil, "Apa yang membuatmu membelanya?"

Tanpa disadari orang-orang di sana, Pein mengepalkan tangannya gemas. Ia benar-benar merasa buruk. Apa yang membuatnya tidak suka dengan keberadaan gadis ini? Apa hanya karena ia lemah?

Tidak ... tidak, sesuatu di dalam Pein berkata; membuatnya semakin merasa bingung. Pein berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya - jawaban dari: 'Kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Hinata Hyuuga.'

Pein mengerang saat ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Deidara. Pria itu bungkam dan hanya menatapnya dengan dada yang naik-turun, tanda ia sedang berusaha mengatur emosi. Pein akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana - tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa dia?" Hidan mulai berani buka suara. Ia berjalan mendekat ke Deidara yang hanya menoleh sedikit ke arahnya lalu berjalan ke dekat sofa.

Satu-satunya gadis di sana, Hinata Hyuuga, juga ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk bicara terlalu keras. Ia yang sedari tadi mendengar ucapan sinis dari Pein dan belaan dari Deidara, hanya bisa merasa sakit hati dan tertegun sekaligus.

Tobi membantu gadis itu untuk duduk. Ia berusaha menghibur Hinata yang tampak tidak begitu baik.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti ... Tobi adalah anggota Akatsuki. Apa aku akan dibunuh karena aku dibawa ke sini?" Hinata diam-diam memasang pose siaga yang tidak tertangkap oleh mata mereka.

"K-Kami tidak akan membunuhmu, un!" Deidara berusaha terlihat ramah dengan tersenyum lebar, namun yang ada adalah ia tersenyum dengan canggung dan tangannya berada di belakang kepala. Kemudian ia berdehem, karena merasa bodoh barusan, lalu lanjut berkata, "Sebenarnya ... Pein menyuruh kami untuk membawa seorang Kunoichi ke sini ... untuk menggantikan Konan, un."

Hinata masih menatap Deidara dengan hati-hati. "K-Konan?" Hinata berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan orang yang bernama Konan itu. "A-Aku menggantikan Konan?"

"Ya, un ... Tapi Pein sepertinya sedang stres, dia malah menolak gadis sepertimu."

Hinata makin bingung. "M-Memangnya Konan siapa?"

"Dia ... dia kekasih Pein, un."

"A-APAA?"

"Ah, Hinata, jangan salah paham, maksudku ... kau di sini untuk ..."

Belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, petir kembali menggelegar. Hujan di luar memang masih mengguyur bumi dengan lebat. Namun setelah petir itu tidak terdengar lagi, Deidara segera menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata malam itu. Ia dibantu oleh Tobi dan Hidan. Mereka juga berusaha meyakinkan Hinata kalau Akatsuki itu sudah berhenti dari misinya dan ia tidak akan dibunuh di sini. Mereka menjelaskannya dengan baik-baik, sehingga tidak menambahkan kecurigaan gadis itu pada mereka.

"Jadi, un ... Hinata mau?"

.

.

.

.

"Etto ... Etto ... A-Aku m-mau pulang saja." Hinata memainkan jarinya dengan gugup, matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah, takut jika perkataannya itu akan membuatnya dimarahi. Namun beberapa saat setelah ia berbicara, empat orang yang ada di sekelilingnya masih terdiam.

Tobi, Deidara dan Hidan, sebenarnya tampak kecewa dengan pernyataan Hinata. Namun satu orang lagi, yang berwajah agak tua dari orang-orang di sana, masih tampak kalem. Ia adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke - dan hanya itu yang Hinata tahu.

"T-Tapi Hinata-nee, kami benar-benar kacau, m-masa tidak mau bantu kami?" Tobi dengan segala rasa kecewanya berusaha membujuk Hinata. Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia sebenarnya sudah luluh dengan bujukan Tobi, tapi ia ingin pulang, ia ingin melihat ayahnya dan sepupu laki-lakinya.

Itachi yang duduk di sofa dengan salah satu kaki berada di atas paha kaki yang lain dan tangan terlipat di depan dada menatap Hinata dengan datar, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan tenang. Emosinya memang selalu stabil, lain lagi dengan Hidan yang terus-terusan mendesah kecewa dan Deidara yang tampak murung.

Itachi heran juga dengan tingkah ketiga orang itu. Mereka aneh, dan terlihat berbeda hanya karena seorang gadis. Namun ngomong-ngomong tentang gadis itu, rasanya ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia merasa familiar dengan matanya - namun ia tidak ingat kapan serta di mana, dan ia menertawakan ingatannya yang buruk itu.

'Akatsuki ... jadi aneh. Tidak mencari Bijuu lagi rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Jadi untuk apa organisasi ini tetap berdiri? Dasar Pein ... Apa dia mengubah misi Akatsuki menjadi mencari perempuan? Tsk. Tapi kudengar tadi ia menolak gadis ini ... Apa yang ia mau?' batin Itachi.

"A-Aku ingin membantu Tobi tapi ..." Hinata akhirnya buka suara, ia sedikit menghela nafas, berusaha menstabilkan nada dalam perkataannya, "Aku harus pulang, Tou-san dan Neji-nii pasti mencariku ... Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir ..."

Suara lembut itu tampaknya tulus, Tobi dan yang lainnya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namun tetap saja, tiga orang itu tidak mau melepas Hinata. Kalau Hinata pulang, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Mereka sudah memakai jubah bermotif awan merah itu selama tiga hari non-stop(?). Kalau Hinata tidak mengurusi mereka dengan segera ...

"T-Tobi mengerti, Hinata-nee, tapi kami ..."

"Dasar bodoh." Suara tanpa intonasi itu mendadak terdengar. Deidara yang paling mengenali suara itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati partner kerjanya saat mencari Bijuu dulu, Akasuna no Sasori.

Pria itu melangkah mendekat ke Deidara dan Tobi yang berdiri bersama dengan perempuan yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Ia menatap lurus-lurus ke Tobi, dan berkata dengan geram, "Kau ini diperintahkan untuk menculiknya, 'kan? Mana ada penculik yang memohon pada korbannya!"

"Me-menculik?" Tobi memberikan pandangan kaget pada pria berambut merah itu. "Tobi dan Deidara-senpai disuruh membawa gadis ..."

"... Membawa itu sama saja menculik, idiot. Mana ada gadis Konoha dengan tulusnya menyerahkan diri dibawa ke Akatsuki untuk dijadikan pembokat ... Apa kau gila, Hah?"

'Pembokat ... Oops. Aku baru ingat kalau gadis ini dibawa untuk mengurus Akatsuki.' Lagi-lagi Itachi menertawakan ingatannya.

Deidara sedikit sweatdrop melihat mantan partnernya itu berbicara cukup panjang. Tapi ia setuju dengan pernyataan itu, begitu juga dengan Hidan, yang berdiri di samping sofa tempat Itachi duduk.

Mereka berdua tiba-tiba menyeringai senang. Padahal barusan, mereka terlihat seperti orang yang putus cinta.

Saat ini, mereka mengira bahwa diri mereka adalah penculik, dan Hinata adalah tangkapan besar mereka. Dengan latar belakang sebagai kriminal kelas kakap, tentu mereka bisa menjadi penculik yang baik. Dua orang itu mulai memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Hidan, dengan otak mesumnya, menyeringai makin lebar.

Hinata berusaha mencerna apa yang sudah didengarnya, apa yang sudah dikatakan Sasori. Jadi ini adalah penculikan? Dan ia diculik untuk menjadi pembantu?

'Aku merasa ... Akan kerja rodi(?) di sini.' Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Kalau mereka memang akan melakukan itu, ia harus melawan mereka. Dia itu kunoichi, kan? Dia tidak akan pasrah saja kalau disuruh seperti itu. Lagipula, dia orang yang terhormat.

Tapi, satu hal yang masih belum ia percaya, Tobi. Dia pria yang baik dan lugu ...

'Masa dia membohongiku seperti itu? Itu tidak mungkin.'

Namun apa yang ada dibalik topengnya itu? Wajah tua yang mengerikan?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sekali, sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya. 'Tobi tidak mungkin melakukannya ... Tapi ...'

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya saat merasakan seseorang bergerak mendekatinya dari belakang. Suhu di sekitarnya makin panas, ia bisa merasakan orang itu dan cakranya yang teratur. 'Siapa yang ada di belakangku?'

Biasanya, ia hanya merasakan cakra yang teratur di sekitar teman-temannya. Apa ini berarti, orang yang berada dibelakangnya ini tidak ingin menyerangnya? Namun jantungnya tetap berdegup cepat, dan orang itu kini berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Greb.

"Kau benar, Sasori. Kita sedang menculik dia."

Sepasang tangan memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Gadis itu pun reflek berdiri dengan tegang karena kaget berlebihan, dan matanya mulai basah karena bersiap untuk menumpahkan air mata. "Dia akan jadi pengurus kita dan ... pelayan."

Orang itu membisikkan perkataannya tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu merasa geli namun makin kaku.

Saat itu juga Hinata terisak dan merasa kalau seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Semua ancang-ancang untuk menyerang yang ia siapkan tadi terlupakan begitu saja. Matanya berat, kepalanya sakit, dan ia pun tidak sadar kembali.

Kalau saja Hidan tidak memeluknya, mungkin gadis itu akan terjatuh ke lantai sekarang.

...

...

"L-Lho, kok pingsan?"

.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan, berambut biru keunguan sebahu tampak berdiri di atas bukit; menikmati serbuan air hujan yang dingin. Ia di sana bukan untuk bermain, bukan juga untuk bunuh diri atau mencari sakit. Bukit itu adalah tempat di mana teman masa kecilnya dimakamkan. Ia sedang mengenangnya, masa-masa saat mereka masih bersama.

Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana salah satu sahabatnya itu meninggal; peristiwa itu masih terlalu jelas dalam ingatannya. Mengingat akan hal itu membuatnya menangis. Namun air matanya tidak tampak, sebab sudah bercampur dengan air hujan yang terus mengguyur tanah.

"Nagato ... Konan ... Yahiko ..."

Ia bergumam pelan, menyebutkan namanya dan nama temannya dengan lirih. "Aku ingin bersama kalian lagi."

Ia terhisak, "Aku sudah kehilangan Nagato ... Karena itu aku jadi menyesal meninggalkanmu, Yahiko. Ah, maksudku, Pein."

"Aku ingin kembali ke sana, tapi itu akan memalukan."

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. "Baru juga sebulan, masa aku tiba-tiba kembali?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa kalian merindukan persahabatan kita, Nagato, Yahiko ...

Dan yang paling membuatku penasaran ... aku ingin tahu apa kalian senang bersahabat denganku selama ini."

"Meskipun ..." Perempuan itu tertawa lagi, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Meskipun aku diam-diam menyukai Yahiko ..."

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba mendongak, seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu. "Eh, Nagato, kau yang tenang, ya, di sana? Aku akan menjaga Yahiko.

Aku berharap kepergianku tidak membuatnya khawatir. Tapi ... cowok sedingin dia mana mungkin khawatir. Hihi, aku merasa bodoh sekarang.

Tapi Nagato, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku pergi untuk melihat seberapa besar pedulinya padaku. Selama sebulan aku belum melihat apa-apa ... Kecewa juga, sih."

Perempuan itu terus bercerita layaknya anak kecil, bahkan sekarang ia duduk dengan tenang, seolah tidak merasa kedinginan. Tangannya memeluk lututnya, ia membenamkan setengah wajahnya di sana.

"Tapi aku akan menunggunya ... Kalau sudah ada tanda, aku akan pulang! Aku berjanji ..."

"Soalnya Akatsuki pasti hancur tanpaku," cibirnya tiba-tiba. "Mereka itu laki-laki yang merepotkan."

Konan menggabungkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa. "Nagato, aku berharap duda-duda di Akatsuki itu segera dapat istri."

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
